Le chaton infernal
by ZephireBleue
Summary: Theo est revenu du monde souterrain et compte bien se venger de celui qu'il considère comme responsable de sa déchéance ! Il va se débarrasser de Scott une bonne fois pour toute ! Du moins... C'était le plan... Jusqu'à ce qu'un évènement imprévu et une contrepartie de sa libération ne s'en mêlent. [no spoil S6!]


Voici une fic écrite pour l'anniversaire de Darness M ! Un Sceo ;) et je pense que beaucoup vont vouloir ce Théo-là, à la maison XD

ps : j'ai toujours pas vu la s6 ! Donc pas de risque de spoil

.

Le chaton infernal

.

Theo détestait sa vie. Très souvent. Il avait un peu l'impression d'être maudit, aujourd'hui peut-être encore plus que les autres jours…

Pourtant, la journée n'avait pas si mal démarré ! Il était enfin sorti du monde souterrain dans lequel sa sœur l'avait entraîné – il n'avait pas bien vu la différence entre le coin des enfers où elle vivait et sa précédente chambre d'ailleurs – en entier ! Lui, dans toute sa gloire, il avait même gardé ses capacités de chimère-garou ! Certes, il avait perdu celles de kanima et celle de kitsune électrique, mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus… Pour l'instant du moins.

Les vêtements dans un triste état et après avoir vérifié l'étendu de ses capacités, il avait fait route jusqu'à la maison de son ancien meilleur ami.

Scott McCall.

L'homme à cause de qui tous ses plans étaient tombés à l'eau, celui qui avait détruit ses rêves de devenir une chimère parfaite, celui qui l'avait jeté en pâture à sa sœur ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas tué tout gosse justement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas la saquer ! Et là, il avait dû la supporter durant un trèèèèès long moment. De toute façon, le temps lui paraissait toujours beaucoup plus long quand il était en sa compagnie…

Bref, sans perdre une minute de plus, il s'était mis en route pour retrouver Scott et lui faire payer ce qu'il lui avait fait ! Avoir détruit ses plans, l'avoir vaincu et presque tué, l'avoir regardé se faire entraîner par sa sœur dans le monde souterrain sans un geste envers lui, l'avoir remplacé par ce foutu hyperactif à tête d'ahurie ! Tout ça, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il allait le lui faire regretter. Fini les faux semblants, les coups fourrés et les moyens détournés, il allait le trouver, poudre de sorbier en main, et lui défoncer sa tronche en biais de véritable Alpha !

Du moins, ça avait été cela son programme… Un très beau plan sur le papier, et pas compliqué. Simple, clair et efficace.

Trouver le sorbier ? Pas de soucis, il connaissait une clinique vétérinaire à la sécurité plus que défaillante. Trouver la maison de Scott ? Facile aussi. Jeter la poudre sur sa tête d'idiot surpris ? Les doigts dans le nez et un loup-garou momentanément paralysé à ses pieds. Lui mettre son poing dans la figure ?

…

C'est à partir de ce moment-là que les choses avaient... déraillé. Le bras levé, il s'apprêtait à faire payer son emprisonnement forcé à celui à qui il avait hurlé à l'aide jusqu'au dernier moment, quand le monde autour de lui s'était soudainement mis à tournoyer puis à grandir, grandir...

Et le voilà, maintenant, à quatre pattes, clignant des yeux d'incompréhension au milieu de ses vêtements en haillons, un Scott grand comme un géant le regardant avec incrédulité.

\- Maou ! s'énerva Theo avant de se figer.

Il. Avait. Miaulé. Et pas le genre de miaulement que sortirait un puma ou même un féroce chat de gouttière ! Non, le miaulement tout mignon d'un chaton destiné à jouer avec des pelotes de laines.

\- Theo ? appela Scott avec hésitation, sa paralysie temporaire prenant fin.

La chimère feula à son encontre en se hérissant. Elle sentit d'étranges muscles réagir sur son dos et les yeux de Scott s'arrondirent un peu plus de surprise devant lui.

Oh non, quoi encore… Elle n'était pas déjà assez humiliée comme ça ? En bougonnant sur son état – ce qui, du point de vue de Scott, le rendait encore plus adorable – Theo grimpa sur la commode la plus proche pour constater les dégâts dans le miroir de l'entrée. Heureusement que ce n'était pas sa première expérience sous forme animal… Il pouvait au moins s'éviter la punition de paraître idiot à ne pas savoir marcher sans s'emmêler les pattes !

Les deux choses au-dessus de son dos le génèrent énormément dans son ascension, alourdissant sa masse et entravant dans ses mouvements. Scott eut pitié de lui et, malgré ses feulements d'avertissement, l'attrapa dans ses deux grandes paluches pour le poser délicatement sur le meuble. Theo lui donna un coup de ses petites griffes pour la forme avant de se tourner le miroir.

Un chaton. Définitivement un chaton, à son grand désespoir. Noir, pelucheux, avec deux grands yeux bleus et une tâche blanche à l'œil gauche et au bout de la patte avant droite. Un aimant à câlin vivant. La seule chose qui le consolait un peu, c'étaient les deux ailes de chauve-souris qui s'étalaient autour de lui. Il utilisa ses nouveaux muscles et les déploya derrière lui. Il pouvait presque se donner un air digne ainsi ! Presque. Il restait quand même une peluche vivante…

\- Theo, c'est bien toi ? hésita Scott, grande masse de muscles plantée derrière lui.

Theo lui jeta un regard dédaigneux avant de se lécher savamment la patte pour bien lui montrer tout le mépris qu'il ressentait envers lui.

\- Tu… Tu es sorti ?

La chimère se retourna brusquement et se hérissa en crachant en direction de Scott. Ouais, il s'en était sorti, et certainement pas grâce à lui !

Et puis la grande – immense – paluche de Scott s'avança vers lui et Theo se tassa sur lui-même, prêt à riposter. L'assistant vétérinaire ne lui laissa pas la possibilité de bondir et l'attrapa d'une main experte par la peau du cou. Theo maudit son corps de réagir aussitôt en se recroquevillant, après quoi ses ailes se replièrent autour de lui. Super, maintenant il devait ressembler à une chauve-souris pelucheuse….

Scott l'éleva jusqu'à ses yeux pour mieux l'observer. Theo ne se gêna pas pour déplier violemment ses ailes et frapper le visage devant lui. La main le tenant le relâcha brusquement tandis qu'un coup de poignet l'envoyait voler vers le plafond.

Bien, il avait deux secondes pour apprendre à voler !

La chimère déploya ses ailes et rebondit sur le mur, ou le plafond, il ne savait pas vraiment, avant de se diriger de nouveau tout droit vers Scott, les pattes écartées et les griffes bien sorties. Malheureusement, une des mains du loup balaya l'air à côté de lui ce qui déstabilisa son fragile équilibre si bien que, au lieu de s'approcher tel un kamikaze de Scott pour mieux lui arracher les yeux avec ses griffes, il pédala dans les airs et finit par s'assommer le museau sur le nez du loup. Alors, avec rapidité autant que surprise, il retrouva sa forme humaine. Il s'effondra littéralement sur son ancien ami et s'évanouit véritablement, le cerveau en vrac après ses transformations, sa séance de voltige et sûrement aussi à cause de la faim qui lui tenaillait les entrailles depuis sa résurrection...

000

Scott rougit abominablement en réalisant que Theo était allongé nu sur lui. Inconscient, mais tout de même nu, et allongé, sur lui. Forcément, qui arriva à ce moment-là ?

\- Scott ? s'étonna sa mère en ouvrant la porte.

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois ! s'écria aussitôt le loup en levant les mains loin du garçon dévêtu étalé sur lui.

\- Tu n'es pas allongé au milieu de l'entrée avec un garçon nu dans tes bras ?

\- C'est pour l'aider !

\- L'aid… Mais... Ce n'est pas Theo ? Celui qui a essayé de te tuer ? paniqua à moitié Mélissa.

\- Heu... Si ? Mais il ne peut rien me faire !

\- Comment ça il ne peut... Non, grimaça soudainement Mélissa en passant une main lasse sur son visage. En fait, je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir... Juste… Tu as une chambre, sers-t'en à l'avenir.

Sur ces mots, sa mère enjamba purement et simplement son fils et celui qui avait anciennement tenté de le tuer pour rejoindre sa chambre à l'étage, en multipliant les soupirs.

Scott se mit à rougir abominablement en songeant à ce que sa mère devait imaginer sur lui – tout en sachant qu'elle n'avait pas forcément tort – avant de réaliser qu'il n'était pas beaucoup plus avancé. Il avait toujours un Theo nu dormant comme un bienheureux allongé sur lui…

Lentement, il commença à déplier ses membres tout en prenant garde à ne pas blesser son ami d'enfance. Il réussit, en prenant mille précautions, à se relever en entraînant Theo avec lui. Une fois debout, il le fit simplement basculer dans ses bras de manière à le porter façon jeune marié. Cette pensée accentua immédiatement ses rougeurs, sans parlé du fait que le corps chaud et nu était désormais blotti contre lui, sans défense...

Secouant sa tête, son précieux fardeau dans les bras, Scott grimpa les escaliers et marcha jusqu'à sa chambre en évitant soigneusement de baisser les yeux. Il déposa ensuite Theo sur son lit et se permit enfin de l'observer… au niveau du visage ! Rien que le visage ! Pas plus ! Juste un peu le haut du torse quand même, pour vérifier une impression. Et puis tout le torse parce que ça n'avait pas de sens de s'arrêter à mi-hauteur. Le ventre, uniquement pour acquis de conscience… Mais pas plus bas !

Scott se força à remonter rapidement ses yeux en direction du visage de Theo et une bouffée d'affection le traversa en voyant le visage paisible de l'évanoui. Ensuite vint la peine, le constat face aux joues creuses, aux côtes apparentes, au ventre trop plat et aux os des hanches saillants. L'endroit où avait été envoyé Theo était bien un lieu proche de l'enfer.

Dévoré par la culpabilité, Scott posa main sur la joue de Theo et lui caressa la pommette avant de venir coiffer quelques mèches emmêlées. Son cœur se serra en constatant la saleté qui maculait le visage de la chimère pourtant si attentive à son apparence habituellement.

Prenant une décision, Scott se dirigea vers la salle de bain et mouilla un gant de toilette. En revenant, il attrapa un caleçon qu'il lui enfila les yeux fermés - promis juré ! Il s'assit ensuite doucement sur le bord du lit et commença à laver soigneusement le châtain, révélant sa peau trop pâle.

Cela lui prit de longues minutes de nettoyer Theo, même en évitant la zone stratégique, mais ça en valait la peine. La chimère avait déjà meilleur mine. Il le recouvrit de sa couette et sourit à demi en entendant le petit soupir ronronnant poussé par Theo.

Scott envoya un message depuis son téléphone et s'installa finalement dans son fauteuil. Il sentit le sommeil l'envahir tandis qu'il observait le corps endormi sur son lit. Le corps de Theo. Son Theo. De retour.

000

Le châtain revint lentement à lui, perturbé par la forte luminosité et les bruits d'oiseaux. Il peinait à reprendre conscience mais devait reconnaître qu'il se sentait… presque bien. Il était au chaud, enfoui sous des draps fleurant bon la lessive et l'adoucissant ainsi qu'une odeur familière réconfortante, avec l'impression pour la première fois depuis un moment de ne pas être enterré sous des couches de crasse, de sueur et de poussière. Seul détail gênant, il avait toujours faim… Mais ça, il avait fini par s'y habituer même si, étonnamment, la sensation lui semblait beaucoup plus douloureuse aujourd'hui…

\- Mh… marmonna quelqu'un dans la pièce en bougeant.

Theo fut aussitôt totalement éveillé. Il s'assit et regarda autour de lui avec surprise avant de trouver le coupable de la situation. Scott McCall. Plissant les yeux, la rage au ventre, Theo se leva aussi silencieusement que possible. Il s'approcha du loup assez naïf pour dormir de façon aussi insouciante devant son ennemi et avança lentement une main aux griffes aiguisées vers le cou tendre offert à lui. Il alla pour refermer sa main et égorger Scott, quand le monde se mit à nouveau à grandir.

Redevenu chaton, Theo atterrit sans délicatesse sur les cuisses du loup, cul par-dessus tête.

\- De quoi ? sursauta brusquement Scott en regardant tout autour de lui avec surprise.

Il paniqua un peu en voyant le lit vide mais un mouvement sur ses genoux attira son attention. Un chaton ailé absolument adorable essayait de se relever en agitant ses petites pattes en tout sens, ses ailes le bloquant pour se remettre d'aplomb.

Délicatement, Scott attrapa Theo et le redressa sur ses quatre pattes. Celui-ci lui tourna aussitôt le dos, dédaigneux, et plana jusqu'au sol pour se lécher la patte comme si de rien n'était, comme si tout était parfaitement normal et sous contrôle. Son ventre qui gargouilla bruyamment gâcha cependant son effet.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? proposa Scott en baillant.

Theo l'ignora consciencieusement, malheureusement, il n'avait jamais été à fourrure assez longtemps pour penser à contrôler ses oreilles mobiles, du coup, celles-ci se dressèrent de façon fort peu discrètes à l'idée de nourriture.

Très naïvement, Theo crut que Scott allait le servir ici et déposer un bon morceau de viande – ou de poisson, il avait bizarrement envie de poisson – sous son nez. Il fut violemment désillusionné quand on l'attrapa par la peau du cou et qu'il se retrouva à ballotter dans le vide comme la chauve-souris à moustache qu'il était, Scott le tenant précautionneusement éloigné de lui.

Une fois posé sur la table de la cuisine, Theo hésita. Partir pour bien montrer qu'il n'avait besoin de personne, qu'il était un être fier et libre, et qu'il n'avait vraiment pas apprécié la balade, au risque de voir disparaître son dîner ? Ou attendre sagement et peu glorieusement qu'on lui serve la pâté ?

Il vit Scott sortir du lait du frigo et son odorat décida pour lui. Il se lécha les babines sans pouvoir se contrôler et se jeta presque sur la soucoupe de lait que Scott posa sur la table. Par précaution, il déploya ses ailes devant lui, au-dessus de son butin, refusant l'idée même qu'on lui retire le précieux liquides si goûtu. Il sentit à peine la main venir caresser son dos, d'abord avec hésitation puis de plus en plus franchement. Totalement pris par l'activité qui consistait à enfin remplir son estomac tordu par une faim dévorante, il ne réalisa absolument pas qu'il ronronnait comme un motoculteur en fin de vie en lapant son lait pendant que son dos allait naturellement à la rencontre de la main qui le caressait.

Son repas fini, repu pour la première fois depuis longtemps et l'esprit dans le brouillard, Theo roula sur le dos, dévoilant son ventre pour un peu plus de grattouilles. Ouais… Juste là… Juste sous le menton !

Theo avait abandonné tout idée de dignité ou de fierté ou, pour être plus exacte, n'avait même plus conscience de ce que ces mots voulaient dire. Du fond de sa béate joie, il releva à peine que quelqu'un entrait de la maison. Il entendit de loin les jurons quand la personne se prit les pieds dans "la saloperie de tas de vêtements" et se contenta de protester d'un miaulement quand la main osa envisager de s'éloigner.

\- Oh merde, tu déconnais pas dans ton sms… C'est vraiment lui ?

\- Oui Stiles, c'est Theo.

\- C'est pas juste, il est trop mignon...

\- …

\- Ose me dire que tu le penses pas !

\- Stiles…

\- J'ai le droit de toucher le diable, moi aussi ? Il a l'air tout doux !

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que…

Theo miaula violemment quand il fut soudainement élevé dans les airs et ballotté dans tous les sens.

\- Alors voila à quoi ressemble le grand Theo Raeken, ricana Stiles.

\- Tu devrais te montrer plus prudent, essaya de le prévenir Scott.

\- Coucou le gentil minou à sa mémère, se moqua l'hyperactif.

Theo lui mordit la main puis lui griffa l'avant-bras avant de planer vers le plan de travail. Il cracha envers cet abruti de Stiles, véritable boule de fureur.

\- Putain de chat… On l'emmène à la clinique pour le châtrer ! exigea Stiles.

\- Non ! Tu lui as juste fait peur, protesta Scott.

Peur ? Peur ?! Theo Raeken n'avait jamais peur !

La chimère se jeta du plan de travail pour prendre son envol et se jeta sur les deux humanoïdes avec l'intention de faire le plus de dégâts possible ! Sans comprendre le comment-que-quoi-pourquoi, Stiles et Scott tombèrent au sol en tentant de repousser la furie noire qui les attaquait. Furie qui fut, malheureusement pour elle, happée au passage et qui retomba en plein sur la tête de Scott.

Il se métamorphosa à nouveau, apparaissant nu, à quatre pattes au-dessus de Scott mais aussi à moitié aplati par Stiles.

\- Qu'est-ce que… fit une voix féminine qui descendait tout juste les escaliers, alertée par le bruit.

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois ! s'écria Scott, le visage rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

Melissa regarda son fils, Theo toujours nu et Stiles, tous les trois empilés dans la cuisine dans une confusion de membres.

\- Je ne sais même pas ce que je dois croire, soupira Mélissa avant de faire demi-tour. Scott, Stiles, l'un de vous deux viendra m'apporter mon café dans le salon quand vous aurez fini de faire… ce que vous êtes en train de faire.

Les trois adolescents restèrent un instant figés par la honte, jusqu'à ce que Theo donne un violent coup de coude à Stiles pour le repousser. Celui expira brutalement en reculant. Theo l'ignora royalement et sortit à nouveau ses griffes. Il s'apprêtait à trancher la jugulaire de Scott… quand il s'arrêta brusquement, en pleine réflexion. Deux fois déjà qu'il tentait d'assassiner le loup, et deux fois qu'il finissait en modèle réduit… Précautionneusement, alors que Scott soupirait avec soulagement, il rangea ses griffes puis se releva, non sans fusiller le loup du regard.

\- Tes fringues sont dans l'entrée, j'ai marché dessus tout à l'heure, grinça Stiles en se tenant sagement éloigné, son bras et ses côtes le faisant souffrir.

\- La vision te dérange ? railla Theo en se tournant face à l'humain sans rien cacher de sa physionomie.

\- Ta vision ? Non, mais ta présence oui alors si tu voulais bien retourner faire la causette avec ta soe…

\- Stiles ! le coupa Scott, tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Theo. Tu veux bien faire le café pour ma mère ?

\- Et voila que je me retrouve à faire la popote ! T'as de la chance que je sache où est le café ! Et où sont rangées les tasses ! Et comment faire marcher ta machine, surtout qu'elle est capricieuse et qu'il ne faut pas trop la remplir d'eau sinon…

Scott laissa son meilleur ami déblatérer tout seul et se reconcentra sur Theo qui était particulièrement tendu.

\- Tu peux te servir de ma salle de bain et prendre des affaires dans mon armoire, si tu veux, proposa gentiment Scott avec un sourire rassurant.

Theo dégagea sa main d'un brusque coup d'épaule.

\- Ne. Me touche. Plus jamais ! grinça-t-il avant de monter les escaliers.

Sa peau le démangeait à l'endroit où la main de Scott s'était posée. Il serra les dents avec colère. Scott n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, de le traiter comme s'il était « ami » ! C'était lui qui l'avait envoyé dans les abysses de ce monde !

Theo claqua la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui et se regarda dans le miroir avec fureur. Ce qu'il y vit l'énerva encore plus. Il ressemblait à... A lui. Comme avant. Comme s'il n'avait pas passé plusieurs années à se faire torturer par sa sœur en quête de vengeance ! Comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'il n'avait souffert de rien, tout juste hiberné...

Ses mains se serrèrent autour de la porcelaine blanche. Il arracha son regard du miroir, dédaignant son reflet, pour rapidement aller s'immerger sous un déluge d'eau chaude.

000

\- Vu.

\- Q-Quoi ? demanda innocemment Scott en se tournant vers Stiles.

L'hyperactif le regarda d'un air blasé, la cafetière glougoutant à côté de lui.

\- J'ai rien fait !

\- Tu ne lui as pas du tout maté le cul pendant qu'il montait les escaliers, donc.

\- Non ?

\- Scott...

Le loup regarda honteusement le sol avant de lever des yeux pitoyables vers son meilleur ami.

\- Allez, crache le morceau. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? soupira Stiles.

\- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser... là-bas, hésita Scott.

\- Si, tu pouvais. Tu pouvais totalement ! Je l'aurai fait ! Toute la meute l'aurait fait !

\- Je ne voulais pas le laisser là-bas, corrigea Scott en s'asseyant sur un tabouret de cuisine. Tu m'en veux toujours ?

\- Oui, claqua l'humain. Je m'en fiche que tu l'aimes ou pas, même si tu as vraiment le don pour être attiré vers ceux qui veulent ta mort, si tu veux mon avis... Mais tu aurais dû me le dire à l'époque ! J'aurais compris ! J'ai toujours compris ! s'énerva Stiles en le fusillant des yeux. Que tu préfères une petite-amie ou un petit-ami à moi, je comprends ! Mais tu m'as fait croire que c'était de l'amitié, de la compassion ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie ! T'avais pas le droit de me cacher ça ! La raison pour laquelle tu... Tu préférais le croire plutôt que moi...

\- Je suis désolé, Stiles. Pour la millième fois, je suis désolé, regretta Scott.

\- Mouais... Bon alors, t'as fait quoi cette fois ? demanda Stiles, sans conviction.

\- J'ai demandé à Deaton. Pour le ramener. Je trouvais qu'on avait été trop... Loin.

\- Ben voyons, renifla l'hyperactif.

\- Deaton était d'accord avec moi ! répliqua fermement l'Alpha. Et... on a trouvé une solution ainsi que... qu'une sécurité, pour éviter les ennuis.

\- Un chaton ailé ?

\- On ne savait pas exactement ce que ce serait, avoua Scott avec hésitation. Ni comment cela fonctionnerait. On savait juste que ça l'empêcherait de blesser ou tuer quelqu'un.

\- Ça, pour l'empêcher... Ça l'empêche bien, ricana Stiles en servant le café. Et tu comptes faire quoi de lui maintenant ?

\- Le garder ici ?

\- Scott ! s'écria Stiles, en partie dépité.

\- Il n'a nulle part ou aller de toute façon !

\- Et tu vas passer ton temps à le regarder avec des yeux de chiots en essayant de le mater discrètement à la sortie de la douche ?

\- Tais-toi ! se redressa brusquement Scott. Il a fini...

\- De toute façon, je dois aller donner ça à ta mère... Mais franchement, toi, j'te retiens des fois ! Et on en recausera, tu peux me croire !

Scott hocha vigoureusement la tête, le cœur battant à tout allure alors qu'il entendait Theo sortir de la douche, nu, dégoulinant d'eau... Il reste un moment, accoudé à la table de cuisine, écoutant Theo évoluer dans sa chambre en silence, avant qu'il n'entende un claquement d'ailes le convainquant de monter voir la chimère.

000

Theo alla se rouler en boule sous le lit de Scott, un peu boudeur. Il avait essayé de prendre sa forme loup avec succès et en était revenue très facilement. Du coup, il s'était dit que c'était le moment idéal pour tenter de se transformer volontaire en chaton pour ensuite se retransformer volontairement en humain. Première partie réussie, sans aucun souci ! La seconde en revanche... Pas moyen de redevenir humain. Il était à nouveau bloqué en mode boule de fourrure chez Scott... Pas qu'il ne souhaitait pas partir, seulement il avait toutes les chances de mal finir s'il osait s'envoler à l'extérieur sous sa forme peu commune de chaton ailé ! Un chasseur, de surnaturel ou non, risquait de le plomber comme un perdreau de l'année...

\- Theo ?

La chimère dévoila ses crocs blancs et luisants à la tête de Scott qui avait le visage plus en biais que jamais ainsi couché sur le sol.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Elle se tourna de l'autre côté, montrant son dos au loup.

\- Theo... Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé... Mais tu ne nous as pas vraiment laissé le choix, on devait t'arrêter ! Mais... Pas comme ça. Je suis désolé. Pour tout, pour ce que tu as vécu là-bas. Je ne sais pas comment c'était mais... Tu as dû souffrir, énormément.

\- Ouais, enfin s'il avait pas tenté de tous nous tuer, on l'aurait mieux traité, résonna la voix sarcastique de l'humain.

\- Stiles !

\- Mais Scott t'a ramené, soupira bruyamment Stiles. Tout seul, sans nous demander notre avis. Dis-toi que sans lui, tu pourrirais encore longtemps en enfer !

Theo dressa les oreilles malgré lui et se tourna vers Scott pendant que celui-ci parlait avec Stiles. Il s'approcha à pas feutrés, un étrange espoir le tenaillant.

Scott l'avait sauvé ? Contre l'avis de sa meute ? Il lui devait aussi sa forme de chaton donc... Cela dit, il l'avait tout de même tiré de... là-bas. Ce n'était pas rien. Ce n'était vraiment pas rien. Alors peut-être que... qu'il ne l'avait pas complètement remplacé ?

Theo sortit dignement de sous le lit, faisant aussitôt s'arrêter les conversations, et toisa Stiles et Scott du regard. Enfin... surtout Scott.

\- Puisque tu sembles maîtriser la situation, je vous laisse, indiqua Stiles. Paraît que Derek est revenu en ville et qu'il veut me parler... Je crois que je vais t'emprunter ta batte, par précaution… Et toi, si t'abîmes mon meilleur pote, je te transforme en mitaines, menaça-t-il tout de même Theo avant de sortir de la chambre.

Le chaton feula en direction de Stiles jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sorti de la pièce, puis Scott l'attrapa par la peau du cou et le posa sur ses cuisses tandis que lui-même s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

\- Tu as envie de quelque chose ? Tu as faim ? Soif ? lui demanda-t-il en lui caressant timidement le haut du crâne.

Theo resta stoïque, quand bien même la caresse était particulièrement plaisante. Il fixa le loup de ses grands yeux sans bouger d'un poil.

\- Toi aussi tu m'en veux, c'est ça ? Néanmoins Stiles a raison, tu as voulu me tuer !

Theo enfonça calmement et profondément ses griffes dans la chair de Scott. Son frémissement de douleur la satisfit tout particulièrement.

\- On s'entendait bien, avant, soupira le loup en grattouillant machinalement le cou du chaton, sans tenir compte de l'attaque féline. On était même ami, j'étais là quand ta sœur... Quand ça se passait mal. Avec ta sœur, et avec tes parents aussi. On était proche, j'aurais aimé qu'on le reste, ou même qu'on le redevienne.

« C'est de ta faute » avait envie de hurler Theo. « C'est toi qui es parti ! Qui m'a laissé seul ! Eux ils étaient là ! Ils m'ont aidé ! A devenir meilleur, plus résistant, plus fort !»

\- Tu crois qu'on pourrait reprendre à zéro ? Tous les deux ? souffla Scott en se pencha au-dessus du chaton, collant son front contre celui petit et chaud de Theo.

La chimère sentit son cœur, qu'elle croyait mort depuis déjà de longues années, se mettre à battre violemment et précipitamment.

\- Scott, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? J'ai failli tombé en trébuchant dessus ! fit Mélissa avec exaspération en entrant dans la chambre avec les vieux vêtements de Theo dans les mains.

Surpris, le loup et le chaton levèrent la tête au même moment et, le temps qu'elle ouvre la porte et se tourne vers Scott, Mélissa découvrit son fils avec un Theo nu assis sur ses genoux et fermement accroché à son cou.

\- Heu... bafouilla Scott qui maintenait une chimère à deux doigts de tomber au sol.

\- Toujours pas ce que je crois ? lâcha narquoisement sa mère.

\- C'est... Un accident, gémit Scott, dépité devant autant de malchance.

\- Mets ça dans ton panier à linge, exigea Mélissa en lâchant les vêtements au sol avant de sortir.

Theo lâcha le loup et se laissa souplement glisser au sol dès la porte fermée. Il se redressa ensuite pour mieux se tourner vers Scott et le fusiller du regard.

\- Tu veux qu'on recommence ? A zéro ? siffla-t-il avec colère. Tu es parti ! J'avais besoin de toi à l'époque et tu es parti !

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, répliqua Scott avec supplice. Mes parents divorçaient et je devais aller vivre chez mon père !

\- Tu es parti !

\- Je ne le voulais pas !

\- Et devenir ami avec l'autre excité, tu ne le voulais pas non plus peut-être ? déclara Theo d'une voix glaciale.

\- Ça n'a rien a voir, entre lui et moi c'est différent de ce que ça a été entre toi et moi.

\- Différent, grinça Theo en se plantant devant Scott, bras croisés sur le torse.

\- Ouais, différent, déglutit très difficilement le loup.

Sous ses yeux, l'entrejambe de Theo. D'un Theo qui rayonnait de détermination. Ce n'était pas bon pour lui et ses hormones ce genre de vision, vraiment pas bon...

\- Différent, hein... murmura soudain Theo en plissant les yeux.

Scott rougit violemment, conscient que sa montée de désir n'avait pas pu pas passer inaperçue au flair – et à la vue, il ne fallait pas se mentir, vu l'état de son pantalon – de la chimère.

\- Comment faire pour que je ne me transforme plus en « chaton » ? demanda Theo avec fermeté.

\- C'est... C'est impossible. La contrainte était obligatoire pour pouvoir... te ramener, répondit Scott, la voix rauque et la gorge sèche.

Le désir s'amplifia pour Scott quand il vit la virilité de Theo se réveiller devant lui. Il se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres et resserra les cuisses en tentant inutilement de cacher son excitation. La main de la chimère se posa sur son épaule et il fut repoussé en arrière jusqu'à croiser à nouveau son regard.

\- Comment as-tu pu m'oublier ? exigea de savoir Theo.

\- Jamais. Ça n'est jamais arrivé.

\- Tu m'as enfermé, en enfer, rappela Theo.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Deucalion... nous avait doublé. Ce qu'il t'a dit, ce n'était pas le plan, souffla Scott en sentant sa respiration s'accélérer tandis que le châtain glissait son genou entre ses jambes, les ouvrant par la même occasion. Tu étais censé nous rejoindre, pas tuer les tiens, je n'ai jamais voulu de mort !

\- Et moi alors ? Sais-tu ce que j'ai subi en bas ? gronda Theo à voix basse en pressant sa jambe contre la braguette de Scott. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que c'était ?

\- Je t'en ai sorti, gémit difficilement le loup.

\- Parce que tu me désires, répliqua durement la chimère.

\- Non ! Parce que je... Parce que... bafouilla Scott, perdu entre les sensations que Theo lui faisait ressentir et la panique qui l'étreignait à l'idée de tout avouer.

\- Parce que quoi ? insista la chimère en appuyant plus fortement son genou contre le désir éveillé de Scott.

\- Parce que je t'aime ! lâcha celui-ci en se tortillant sous les sensations.

Theo s'arrêta dans son approche, lâchant le tee-shirt de Scott qu'il était en train de remonter, et se redressa pour observer, le visage impassible, le jeune homme haletant aux pupilles brillantes d'excitations allongé sous lui.

\- J'ai abandonné tout ça, je ne sais plus ce que ça veut dire. Plus depuis le jardin d'enfant, lâcha-t-il avec une extrême neutralité.

\- Je peux... Te réapprendre, lui chuchota Scott en tendant une main vers lui pour caresser sa joue.

Theo resta immobile, imperturbable malgré la tendre affection que lui montrait son ancien meilleur ami.

\- Tu m'as envoyé là-bas, sous terre, fit la chimère d'une voix qui se craquelait. Je t'ai appelé à l'aide. Sous terre, durant des années, je t'ai appelé.

\- Et je suis venu, souffla Scott. Ici, il ne s'est passé qu'une semaine depuis les événements. J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, je te le jure.

Theo resta à genou au-dessus du loup, aussi immobile qu'un robot dont la batterie avait été retirée. Scott se releva lentement et attira la chimère choquée à lui pour mieux se rallonger en la serrant contre son torse.

\- Si tu me fais confiance, je peux tout te réapprendre, murmura Scott à son oreille.

En guise de réponse, Theo enfouit son nez dans le cou de Scott et fit à nouveau glisser sa jambe contre l'entrejambe du loup, faisant glapir de surprise ce dernier.

\- Que...

\- Fais-moi oublier, lui ordonna la chimère ses yeux clairs légèrement humides en contraste avec son apparent détachement.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne regretteras pas ? l'interrogea Scott alors que sa main partait déjà caresser la peau chaude assoiffée d'affection.

\- J'en suis sûr. Je veux ressentir autre chose que... la faim, la douleur... Fais-moi oublier. insista Theo avant de s'emparer des lèvres de Scott.

Le tee-shirt du loup, ainsi que son pantalon, ses chaussettes et son boxer disparurent très vite sous les mains habiles de la chimère. Scott laissa Theo aller à son rythme, assez rapide au demeurant.

\- Je vais au travail, si jamais tu...

\- Bon d'accord, grimaça le loup en rabattant la couette sur lui et Theo. Cette fois, c'est vraiment ce que tu crois...

.

Fin

.

Ouaip, la fin est frustrante XD Mais moi je l'adore comme ça !


End file.
